Psypocalypse (Story Arc)
The Psypocalypse story arc is an ended stary arc in which Psypocalypse's descension to Earth and activities there is the main plot. This story arc was ended when Psypocalypse was assimilated into the Hyperion Cube and sent into the Second-Floor parallel universe. Foreshadowing : Prior to the discovery of Psypocalypse by The PAAB, many event had foreshadowed his arrival: *The 6A winning marching show, Psychosis *The Mayan Calendar *The Glacier's absence *Widespread violence increasing throughout Ethel *Jarod's dream *Numerous headaches *AB's conversations with Mr. Ballard and Mr. Bernard *Mr. Ballard hunting down and spying on students with abnormal psychic connections *Bad smells throughout Ethel The Discovery of Psypocalypse : The existence of Psypocalypse was at first believed to be The Glacier, but when Mr. Bernard informed AB "he was coming", and temperatures remained higher than normal, The PAAB knew "he" was someone or something else entirely. : Looking back to the growing paranoia and violence in students, Jarod's dream, and the occuring headaches, The PAAB discovered Psypocalypse- an ancient being with powers dealing with the mind. The Order's Course of Action : To defeat Psypocalypse, The Order trained one of thier own to be capable of doing so. The chosen member was Mr. Ballard. : Mr. Ballard arrived at Ethel under the student's impression of a substitute. He would roam the cafeteria and the hallways, looking and scanning for any students with abnormal psychic powers or connections. In doing so, he killed Gage and Alen Kidd. The 21st and 2013 : On December 21, 2012, Psypocalypse made his decension to Earth. The Order met the day before Ethel's students returned from break to decide what course of action to take. The PAAB, meanwhile, decided to wait and see if Mr. Ballard could defeat Psypocalypse, and then they would deal with the one left over. The Second-Semester War : With multiple forces combating one another, Ethel is thrusted into the Second-Semester War. Mrs. Kombs is sent to investigate Psypocalypse and Myan temples in Mexico, which Psypocalypse soon discoveres after an unknown minion places the Ring of Psypocalypse is Mrs. Komb's classroom. After the ring is destroyed by PAAB-member Leslie, Psypocalypse decides to warn The Order to call off the mission by partially frying Logan's brain. This, along with a combined effort from the EHS drumline, mortally wounds Logan. : Meanwhile, The Glacier grew tired of waiting, yet was still too intimidated by Psypocalypse to arrive on Earth directly, so he slashed at Earth instead, sending an ice storm straight for Mexico, with Ethel in its path. : Psypocalypse withstands the attack, but not before Mr. Ballard sets out to find Psypocalypse. : With the Glacier too powerful to take, Psypocalypse severs the Absolute's telepathic link to its disciples, sending the Glacier away from Earth. : Using the instructions and directions Mrs. Kombs him, Mr. Ballard arrives at Comalcalco, Mexico, Psypocalypse's domain. Once he arrived there, Mr. Ballard confronted Psypocalypse, who was callous to the threat. Psypocalypse tried to fry Mr. Ballard's brain, but to no avail. Mr. Ballard revealed that before coming to fight, he had a cerebrectomy, and he was only alive by supernatural means. Mr. Ballard ran at Psypocalypse, ceremonial Order-dagger in hand. Psypocalypse countered the attack by extending his arm through Mr. Ballard's head, killing him. : This caused the Order to begin looking for extreme methods of taking down Psypocalypse, but their chance came when they joined forces with the FBI. Using Mrs. Kombs' information, the Order/FBI merged Psypocalypse into the Hyperion Cube and sent the Cube into the Second-Floor parallel universe. : This series of events concluded this story arc.